simplycomplexfandomcom-20200213-history
Hailey's D.I.D.
What is Dissociative Identity Disorder? a mental disorder based on someone having atleast two personality states. Accompanying this is extensive loss of memory for some, and a distinct change in behavior and individuality. There is no treatment, but there are therapies and medications that are helpful for people with this disorder. What is it like to live with D.I.D? Like just about anything, there are pros and cons of this disorder. Dissociative Identity Disorder, formerly known as Multiple Personality Disorder is different for everyone that has it so I can only speak for Hailey's character. The way I wrote the plotline, Hailey was never diagnosed by a doctor, but defenitely has the disease. For Hailey, she does not suffere from periods of memory loss except in very rare cases. She hears voices in her head and will rerfer to them as fighting, or sleeping, or being annoying. This is because for someone with D.I.D. the alters are not always seen as good people. For Hailey, she has her favorites and then some that she does not get along with. She was able to live with the disorder and still make a life for herself. That is why I wanted to write this book. To show the reader that people with all forms of mental illnesses can still live a happy, healthy life even if they face times of hardship. One major point I write into the book is this idea that for Hailey, it has always been hard for anyone to get close, for her to make and keep a relationship, to find someone that will understand and accept her for herself and not someone that she is not. Throughout adolescence and Hailey's early twenties, Leah and Stella always tried to push people away, but the people that matter stayed and she still manages to be friends with them years down the road. Characters with D.I.D. and their systems Hailey Hailey *main host *little side about toddler age *more reserved *not asserive at all *anxious *PTSD *panic attacks *can go through stages of depression and then distances self from everyone she loves *passionate about her teaching and anything with the kids Aaliyah *about fifteen *created as a result of meeting Jade *bold and confident *hopeless romantic *in love with Jade *submissive Jocelyn Jane *about sixteen *very seductive and sexual *manipulative *created first alongside leah *submissive Leah *about seventeen *the protector *stubborn *seen as mean *opinionated *speaks her mind and not afraid to put someone in their place *comes off as dominant but in reality is the complete opposite *sassy *doesn't do "feelings", buuuuuut she will protect the children and Hailey and Jade with eveyrthing she has because she knows Jade is right for Hailey Raven *about eight *refers to Jade as daddy *can sense things about Hailey before they happen, she knew Hailey liked Jade way before anyone else had any idea *cannot keep a secret to save her life *asks a lot of questions Stella *about nineteen with a little side around three *mean if she doesn't get what she wants *manipulative *has a tendency to push people away when she feels Hailey is getting too close *the one that will make you leave *confident *bold *opinionated *basically leah's twin *little side will refer to Jade as Daddy (not in a sexual way) *a bit of a switch *doesn't do "feelings" Layla *about three or four *cannot keep a secret to save her life *very rarely allowed out *whiney *throws tantrums *loves pink and purple *refers to Jade as Momma Ember *around eleven *refers to Jade as Momma *wants to be sexual but not allowed *rarely allowed out *knows how to get her way Abigail (possibly) Emmerson (possibly)